You're Warm
by GeminiMercedes
Summary: So what happened during the time Robin, Arsenal, Impulse and Blue Beetle were waiting in the men's restroom in S2 Ep 12 (True Colours)? LIGHT BluePulse/One-Shot


Bluepulse: You're Warm

**Another bluepulse fic! This one is based on the new episode that came out today 'True Colours'. I know the bluepulse community went crazy about how much supposed bluepulse there was shown and if anything happened while they waited in the men's bathroom so I decided to write a fic on it! Enjoy!**

**-GeminiMercedes-**

xxx

As they waited in the men's bathroom for night to fall, the four members of the league began to forget they were waiting and just began to do their own thing.

Robin had started re-checking his grenades and time bombs, Arsenal had fallen asleep on the back wall of his stall, Blue Beetle was having internal conversations with the scarab and Impulse was just plain bored.

"This is so not crash…" He muttered to himself, tapping his foot. He crossed his arms and frowned. What was he supposed to do for the next two hours? He had barely survived the last thirty minutes. He looked around the stall to see if there was anything remotely interesting.

Unfortunately, the stall was completely plain and white, not one marker message or fingerprint smudge. The Reach agricultural center was a new building, so it wasn't a surprise, but it didn't make Bart feel any better.

"What am I supposed to do here?" He asked to no one in particular. He even looked up at the ceiling for something interesting, with no luck. He swore he heard a hiss a couple of stalls down, and could only imagine it was Robin signalling for him to shut up. He rolled his eyes and raised a finger to his chin.

Jaime had been pretty quiet since they had come for a 'bathroom break' and Bart's ability to shift through walls was becoming extremely _tempting_.

Bart shrugged. Might as well see what Jaime was up to rather than standing in his own stall twiddling his thumbs – which he could actually do pretty fast.

It took him less than a second to get through the wall beside him. He saw that Jaime had his eyes closed and was rubbing his temples, mumbling to himself.

"You okay pal?" He asked softly, taking a step back when Jaime flinched at his voice.

"Huh, Bart? What are you doing in here?" Jaime hissed softly, as to not gain the attention of Robin or Arsenal.

"You could at least sound happy to see me!" Bart teased, making sure he was whispering. Jaime rolled his eyes and sighed.

"If you don't mind, I'd like this time to be alone." He replied softly, not realizing how sad he had just made the speedster.

But as he looked up to see Bart's smile fade, he immediately changed his attitude.

"Actually, I'm glad you're here Bart. I was getting bored." He said with a sheepish smile. It helped him breathe again to see Bart's smile reappear.

"Good, cause I was getting bored too!" Bart replied in his normal voice, which caused the attention of Robin to turn back to them.

"Would you guys be quiet? This is supposed to be covert." He hissed.

Jaime put a finger on Bart's lip and shook his head. Bart shrugged and took a step back.

"But dude what are we supposed to do for the next two hours?" He whispered.

"We only have an hour and a half to go, Bart."

"It feels like two."

"Just relax"

"I tried that."

"Count to a million"

"Did that."

"Well you could…" Jaime was at a loss for words.

"See! I'm going to go crazy in here, there is _nothing_ to do." Bart groaned.

"We'll think of something, hermano." Jaime reassured, raising a finger to his chin.

But only silence ensued. The two thought about it for a while and then just remained silent.

It wasn't an awkward silence though. It was comfortable. As if the two of them just being close to each other helped them get over the boredom.

Bart ended up resting his head on Jaime's shoulder and tried to fall asleep, but failed miserably.

Jaime gasped at the sudden contact. Ignoring the scarab's commands to annihilate the speedster, he turned to Bart and licked his lips. His mouth was suddenly _extremely_ dry.

"Um, what are you doing?" Bart turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what does it look like? Trying to fall asleep."

"You could have done that in your own stall."

"Yeah, but you're warm." Bart admitted nonchalantly. He tried again, and in doing so missed the blush that spread across Jaime's face.

Before he could say anything back, they both heard Robin from the next stall.

"You guys ready? I think we should get going." He hissed, causing Jaime to gently nudge Bart off of his shoulder.

"You should get back to your stall." He said quietly. Bart rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." He replied, before disappearing into his own stall. If he had been paying any attention, he would have noticed Jaime watching him with a curious look on his face.

But of course Bart just wanted to get out of that bathroom.

-GeminiMercedes-


End file.
